The Ex Team
by Brit No
Summary: After the brutal invasion of the aliens, the dystopian rule of ADVENT rose and began its tyrannical reign. Only the brave men and women fighting in the resistance can help, led by the intelligent commander and spearheaded by these 5 soldiers you're about to meet, known as the Ex Team. God help us all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Drunkards and Pyromaniacs

Kevin Olsen was slumped at the bar counter, taking a lazy swig every now and then. The booze tasted like mouldy boots, but it was the best he could expect from here. It wasn't the best place, with drunken crew members drooling over the place like dogs and stools haphazardly repaired at least thrice, but it was the only one the Avenger had. Normally, he didn't come here, but he had received a message from the commander instructing him to wait here, of which he had to begrudgingly obey.

A woman walked in and was unceremoniously knocked over by a drunkard before a full foot in. Her response, via an uppercut, knocked him flat out, and his buddies returned the favour via an elbow drop. He wiped off a couple of wooden splinters off his short blond, hair, straightened his aviators, and continued to drink while watching the show.

After what felt like an hour, the woman emerged from the fight victorious. She straightened her sunglasses, put her cap back on, and staggered towards him and sat on down. Opening her mouth in a slurred Australian accent, her breath reeking of alcohol, she burped out, "You 'ere on the commander's orders too?"

Yawning, she signalled the bartender for another cup of the stuff before taking a big ol' gulp of it.

"Yeah, you too?" Kevin responded. Deciding he'd had enough of his drink, he planted it.

"I am, and don't waste the good shit, mate!. I could've drunk that!" She laughed a bit. "You reckon he just wanted you and me 'ere?"

Shrugging, he answered. "I don't know. Guess we have to wait. And by the way you… have a..."

He pointed at a massive bruise that was across her face. It looked like someone splashed some yellow and brown paint all over her.

"Oh, don't mind that." She rubbed the bruise. "Get one daily in this place."

The bar felt quite quiet all of a sudden, despite the fact that drunken mumblings could be heard along with the whirring engines.

"So, I'm Ciara Foster, callsign Ozzie, and I would be here any other day of the week." She wiped her mouth, which had a bit of beer dribbling off it. "And you?"

"Kevin Olsen, callsign Butcher. Momma's boy. Ranger. Ladykiller. Probably heard of me?"

"Nah, I haven't."

"Oh."

The rest of the wait was slightly awkward. Ciara was making a pile of empty cups beside her.

Almost 5 excruciating minutes passed, interrupted only by the sound of chattering. Kevin was almost thankful when he heard a door being kicked open.

A Latina woman with glasses and a burn scar on the right of her face walked in. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black even, with half of it shaved and the other half swooping off the right of her head. She was playing with a lighter, igniting it and extinguishing it with a smile on her face. The sight made the others uneasy.

"Hello, hello!" She shouted. "Where the heck are the other people sent here by mister commander?"

A response was given by a few grumbles from those with early hangovers, and a few points towards the bar. The woman picked up a stool, walked on over to the bar, and threw it onto the floor with a loud thud. Half a leg on the chair snapped off and hit the floor, and was met with an "oi!" from the bartender, to whom she responded with apologetically ordering a cup of water.

"I, my friends, am Patricia fricking Martinez!" Her voice was very childlike. "I like fire, hate silence, and my callsign is Thumper!"

A bit taken aback by her blunt greeting, the other 2 responded with their names and callsigns. They had heard of someone called Thumper who was sent to therapy for her pyromania. There was a rumour that she set fire to half of the Avenger's fuel supply because 'The green flames were pretty'.

"So, what do you think mister commander has planned for us?" Patricia wondered. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I bet he's going to make us test out the new WAR suits!"

"Yeah, I doubt it." Kevin suddenly remembered that one time he almost killed someone with the Spider suit's grappling hook. He's surprised they kept their larynx intact.

"Same 'ere. Once almost killed a bloke with the E.X.O suit when it was in testing. I'm not allowed near the proving grounds ever again." Ciara finished her 8th cup and

"Well, I hope that if we do, I get to use the new flamethrower!" A childlike glimmer could be seen in Patricia's eyes, much like an 8-year-old promised with a bag of sweets. "My therapist said if I'm good, she'll ask the commander if I could use it when next deployed!"

Kevin lacked the heart to tell her how unlikely that was.

An hour passed by as they debated what they would be doing, eventually reaching the idea of them testing a new device. Kevin suggested a new kind of weapon, whereas Ciara suggested an experimental type of ammo.

This continued until they noticed a half Asian, half African woman wearing some worn out headphones trying not to doze off sitting next to a middle eastern guy who was fast asleep, wearing some earbuds himself. His glasses were sliding off his head with every snore, whilst his cap was leaning slightly to the left. All of a sudden, he snapped back awake.

"God, I hate that falling feeling where it's like you're falling." He muttered.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." She responded in a Scottish accent.

She rubbed her eyes, visibly tired.

"When do you think the Commander's going to get here? I need to sleep."

"I don't know."

Ciara piped up, her voice slurred more than before; "We don't fuckin' know either, mate."

A brief silence filled the room.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who almost destroyed my larynx?" the middle eastern man prodded.

Uneasily, Kevin chuckled. "Yeah, sorry for that.", he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling pretty guilty. "Never got to apologise for, uh, that."

"It's fine. I got a decent night's sleep after that." He stretched his arms a bit. "So, I guess you're also waiting for the commander, right?"

"Yup!" Patricia piped in.

"Well, I hope he comes pretty soon. I've got to get to bed at 12:00 AM at the latest. It's about... 11:34 PM." Replied the Scottish woman, stacking Ciara's used cups. "I am Waseme Buthelezi, and my callsign is Genius."

"I'm Trevor Priston, AKA Longshot. And just so you know, I hate loud noises."

"Really?" Patricia knocked her cup off the table, followed by a loud shatter. She cupped her mouth, realising her mistake.

"Yeah, I do." Responded Trevor, wincing slightly and covering his ears. "Please, don't do that." He was noticeably a bit ticked off. "Like, ever again."

"Sorry!" Patricia, noticeably a bit displeased, flickered her lighter on and off a bit more rapidly.

They nattered on for a bit, and within 5 minutes the bar door swung open. A man wearing a black balaclava, goggles, and a slightly dusty suit with a red tie. Everyone looked towards his direction, as he spoke in a cool, calculated voice;

"Everyone who wasn't instructed to come here today, please leave the bar."

Everyone, including the bartender, left for their quarters. People who had passed out were dragged out by their friends.

"Butcher, Ozzie, Thumper, Genius and Longshot. You 5 troops are the best of your classes. I, the commander, have decided that you 5 will be the head figures of the resistance. Tomorrow, you will go in your first mission together. Even though you have all just met, I know personally that bonds are best formed in the battlefield. I also apologise for the long wait, I had to deal with a fire in the hallways." He looked at Patricia. She shifted guiltily. "Any questions?"

They remained fairly silent; the commander had answered most of their questions already.

"Good, and by the way, you will all share a new bunk together in 2 days. Good night."

The five finished their drinks and had a small conversation regarding the following day.

"Well," Ciara slurred, "I think I'm done with this place for tonight. Ima go to me bunk..." She wonkily stood up and stumbled. Waseme ran to her and supported her on her shoulders.

"Woah, there! Someone has to help you to your room." Said Waseme.

"Nah, nah, I'm good, I do this daily." Ciara tried pushing her away, barely lifting her arms.

"No, you need some help. Plus, it's 11:49. I've gotta get to sleep soon."

"Welp, if you're going, I'm going. Peace, yall." Responded Trevor. He got to his feet and put his earbuds back in.

The three left the bar, with the sound of Ciara's drunken singing echoing through the corridors. Patricia and Kevin were the only people left in the bar.

"So, Whaddya think we're gonna do tomorrow?" asked Patricia.

"Well, I think it'll probably be something simple. I doubt they'd yeet us into the deep end on the first mission together."

"Maybe, but I dunno. I just hope I'm allowed to plant the X4 if we blow up anything!"

"Yeah. I figured you're a bit of a pyromaniac?"

"Yuppers!"

"Hmm." Kevin felt curious. "Why's that?"

Patricia took out her lighter again and flicked it on. Her face suddenly turned to a dark and serious expression.

"Fire is warm, makes me feel safe, protects me, kept me alive in the past."

Kevin was a bit unsettled, but before he could respond, a bell rang, signalling it was time for people to return to their quarters.

"Erm, it was, well, nice talking to you." Kevin got up and started making his way on out.

"It was nice talking to you too!" Patricia called out, back to her "regular" self.

Each departed to their quarters, eager for the next day.

(Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! Also, thanks to Aux and Kiri for helping me write this!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gunfights and Grenades

Kevin sat in the skyranger, groggily rubbing his eyes. The morning had been eventful, with him waking up to the sound of explosions, of which he thought were the sounds of the Avenger being attacked but turned out to be Patricia's wake up alarm. That was at 4:00 am. Later on, he was woken by a bullet ricocheting across the room, which scraped his ear. He looked up to see Ciara Foster who had stopped cleaning her pistol, with a wide-eyed, tired expression on her face. He only managed to get another hour of sleep before the bell rang, signalling that it was time for a mission.

"Any idea what we're doing, Firebrand?" Ciara grumbled. The effects of a hangover were clear, seeing as her head was drooping and her eyes were squinting.

"All I know is you're destroying something," Firebrand responded. Patricia's eyes seemed to light up with glee.

The journey continued. Patricia was flickering her lighter on and off again, whilst Trevor was fast asleep and Waseme was tapping her fingers rhythmically against the metal walls. It was like a bizarre chorus, with sounds bouncing off the walls across the area like they were in a cave.

After what seemed like an hour, the sound which signified they could begin the mission pinged. Trevor woke up with a bump to his head, which he rubbed with annoyance.

They slid down off skyranger via a rope onto the floor and immediately took cover. The mission had begun. They landed in an abandoned suburban neighbourhood, with vines hugging concrete and buildings, grasping for as much space as possible.

"Menace 1-5, there's a radio relay up ahead. Move in and destroy it as soon as you can. It's relaying important info to the enemy," said Central through the radio comms.

Kevin moved up ahead behind a broken down car to scout for enemies, as Trevor began getting to a rooftop.

"You see anything?" whispered Waseme.

"Nope." Responded Kevin

"Yeah, I think I do. A Sectoid and two ADVENT Troopers to the north." Trevor quietly stated. "Could take the shot now, to be frank."

"And get us revealed." Ciara muttered, before puking a bit into a bush.

"True," Trevor admitted.

"Oh, I can see them now," Kevin reported.

"Can I burn 'em?" Patricia asked.

"You don't even have a flamethrower. Or anything like that. And no, I'm not letting you use my stash to make a molotov cocktail." Ciara groggily informed, whilst taking a swig out of her 'water flask'.

"I will find a way!" Patricia stated.

"Guys, whilst you were talking, they've almost reached my position. Before you do anything, I have a plan." Kevin announced.

"Do tell?" Waseme was intrigued.

After a brief discussion, they could see Kevin wasn't wrong. A Sectoid and two ADVENT Troopers were almost on his position. The rest of Ex Team, excluding Trevor who was on a rooftop, were getting into position close to him, ready for an ambush.

"You guys ready?" Kevin asked.

"Yup."

"Good."

Kevin arose from his cover, aimed, and before the ADVENT Trooper could respond, opened fire. The round hit the trooper's gut, which it and its squad reacted to by running into cover. Bad idea. The rest of the Ex Team followed Kevin's actions on the running enemies, taking overwatch shots.

Patricia finished off Kevin's target, as Trevor hit the Sectoid on the leg and shouted "Calm down, there's enough rounds for everybody!". Ciara shot the second trooper in the knee with her pistol, and Waseme hit the Sectoid in the leg.

"Well, wouldn't be too far-fetched to say we were spotted." Kevin pointed out.

The enemy took their turn in this skirmish. The surviving Trooper moved to a better position and took a shot on Patricia, grazing her cheek, followed the sound of air being sucked through teeth. A laser hit Kevin in the shoulder, mostly hitting his armour. He looked at the Sectoid who did it, before shooting it dead.

"Dibs on the last one!" Trevor shouted.

A bolt of plasma left the barrel of his rifle and whizzed past the air. It hit the unarmored part of the advent trooper, causing it to hit the floor. "Sit down, boy!"

"Well, that was exhilarating!" Waseme sighed.

"I wouldn't say to start resting yet, we haven't got long until the relay sends it's transmission, i think." Trevor pointed out.

They continued moving to the relay, which seemed to be in an abandoned Tesco store. Shopping carts layed depressingly on the floor, with the once chrome finish rusting away and the torn rubber grips gave way to more rust. They also saw a Viper, 2 more ADVENT Troopers and an ADVENT Commander patrolled the perimeter, clearly on high alert.

Trevor got to the top of a higher building, staying out of view of the ADVENT patrol. Kevin and Waseme also got into position. Ciara pulled out her pistol, and got ready to shoot.

"Okay, i say we shoot the Viper first. I could do without a snake lady breathing down my neck." Ciara grumbled.

"But what about the ADVENT soldiers?" Kevin mentioned.

"Take out the Commander first, it'll leave the Troopers clueless." Answered Waseme. "We should go for the Commander first anyway."

"Yeah," Ciara mumbled as she reached for her flask, "Wait, where is my-"

Before Ciara could finish that sentence, the sound of a female whooping could be heard. A glass bottle with a burning rag poking out of the top was seen flying over the distance, landing on the Viper and setting it alight as it hissed wildly and writhed in what seemed to be agony.

Kevin charged at the ADVENT Commander, and struck it dead with his sword. He liked how Patricia rushed in there, just like he did sometimes. He caught himself staring a bit too long, and focused back on the combat. Waseme, shocked by his boldness, opened fire on the ADVENT Trooper closest to him. She missed due to a slight panic. Patricia could be seen from the distance as well, and threw a grenade at the ADVENT Troopers, spreading gore across the scene. Trevor finished off the Viper with a shot right through the eye.

The team moved back to where they were before, to discuss what had happened.

"Patricia, first of all, nice throw. Second of all, what the hell!?" Waseme said, sounding tired, as she started pulling on her own hair.

"I had a plan!" Patricia pointed out. She stuck out her bottom lip.

"And so did we, but you ruined it." Trevor pointed out. "I'm not mad, but for the sake of Waseme's sanity, I wouldn't say to do it again." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Everything has to go to plan for her."

Patricia made a noise of understanding, before saying "Okie, it won't happen again."

"Thank you." Said Waseme.

They moved in to the shop and opened fire on the relay, blasting it to pieces before returning outside.

"That," Patricia stated, "Was fun."

Trevor nodded. "I think i can agree with that."

"Just never take my from stash without my consent please. Oh, I have a headache now." Ciara groaned.

"Hey guys, i think now would be a good time to hop into skyranger. I can hear the ayys and lmaos from here." pointed out Kevin.

"Isn't that the sex talk?" Trevor asked.

Kevin grinned and shook his head, slightly chuckling. Waseme wasn't too pleased.

"Back to the conversation at hand, it's a good thing that i just called them." Waseme added.

"Real-" Kevin was cut out by the sound of helicopter blades whirring, with Firebrand stating that "You guys should hop in before even more ADVENT arrive!"

"Good point." Trevor agreed.

Ropes descended from skyranger, which they all grabbed onto before being yanked up by them.

"Anyone injured?" Firebrand asked.

"I got hit in the shoulder, and Patricia's cheek was grazed. Luckily I only got a pretty bad bruise from mine." Said Kevin.

"Good, makes Tygan's job easier." Firebrand joked. "Okay, we're flying back, so hold on to your shit! And great job on not dying!"

The sound of the blades beating the air filled the area as they flew off back to the Avenger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Debates and Die Hard

"Commander, I'm not sure this was a good idea." Bradford was pacing up and down the Commander's quarters. He had his fingers on his brow,

"I stand by my original statement." The Commander was sitting down on a leather couch. A calm expression could be felt around him, though it was hard to see anything behind the mask.

"I'm just saying, if one of them dies out there in the field, the rest aren't gonna exactly be sound after that." Said Bradford. He began to sit down on a couch opposite the Commander's, jogging his leg.

"I doubt it will happen." The Commander responded.

Bradford sighed, "All due respect Commander, but with how reckless with their attacks they were being earlier, I'm surprised none of them came back with at least a missing finger."

"And they didn't. Listen Bradford, I specifically chose each soldier based on their skills. Kevin's recklessness, Waseme's intelligence, Trevor's accuracy, Patricia's resourcefulness, and Ciara's persistence. These traits combined help the team survive." The Commander explained

"I don't see how, Commander." Bradford rose from his seat and carried on pacing.

"For example, say if Kevin was to rush into a squad of two troopers. He kills one, but the other has a flanking shot on him. Trevor's accuracy would be able to make sure that the other trooper died before he could shoot." Responded the Commander.

"But what if one of them were to die, or had to take some time off to heal up?" Bradford inquired.

"I'm sure they would be able to power through that." Responded the Commander.

Just as Bradford went to speak, the Avengers automatic intercom system piped up; "Bradford to the bridge."

"Looks like you have work to do. I had to go talk to Shen earlier, in fact. Have a nice day." The Commander got up and started walking out, with Bradford ahead of him.

"Ah!" Patricia winced a little in pain as a bit of hydrogen peroxide was applied to her cheek. It was a quiet day in the infirmary, most of the injured were able to get back on duty, and the others were just getting their wounds cleaned.

"Hold still." Tygan was dabbing the hydrogen peroxide on using a bit of cotton wool being held by tweezers. "I am almost done." He put the cotton in the bin and put a bandaid on the cut. "There. You can go back to your duties. Next, please."

Patricia hopped off the chair, as Kevin walked up and sat down on it. "I, uh, got sent here to get my bruise checked."

"Yes, I already know Olson. Please roll your sleeve up."

Kevin did as he was told. The bruise looked pretty nasty, with splotches of grey and beige mixed together. There was even a bit of red, with it bleeding a bit.

"I've seen worse, but it'll probably be for the best to get that cleaned." Tygan got a clean tissue, dampened it, and gently wiped at the bruise. "Do you feel anything unusual in that area?"

"Nope, not really." Responded Trevor. His arm kind of stung, bit more like if he dropped a rock on it than if he was stung by a bee.

"Good. It seems that it's already clotted, so I'm just going to clean it." Tygan picked up a new bit of cotton wool and dipped it in the hydrogen peroxide. He then gently applied it to the bruise. "Hold still."

It stung quite a bit, but Kevin just gritted his teeth. It didn't take long, and Tygan had disposed of the cotton. "You can go now."

"Okay, Thanks doc." Replied Kevin. He slid off the chair and made his way to the new bunks.

The room was quite snug, with the majority of the space being taken up by 5 mildly dirty beds. A tube tv rested on top of a worn desk, with a DVD player resting on top. Each bed was accompanied by a rusty drawer, which was filled with clothes and personal items. Kevin went over to his bed, and sat down. He had some precious freetime, and he wanted to make sure that he didn't waste it. He dwelled on this for seemingly an hour, until a thud of a door being opened snapped him back to reality.

"Guys, I found some action movies in the black market!" Trevor walked into the room, his arms supporting a hefty amount of DVD cases.

"Wait, for real?" Kevin's eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah, they even had a coupla movies from the Terminator franchise!" He dropped the pile on his bed.

"How did you even get these?" Kevin looked in awe at the pile.

"I have a few contacts in the black market." Trevor grinned. "They owed me something."

"Ah." Kevin decided to mind his own business.

"I was gonna gather everyone to watch these together. Wanna come with?" Suggested Trevor.

"Yeah, sure. I'll look for Patricia and Ciara." Kevin rose up from the bed and walked out, followed by Trevor announcing that he'll look for Waseme.

It didn't take long for Kevin to pick up Patricia's trail. The sound of gunshots rang through the corridor, followed by some whooping and cheering. After following these sounds, Kevin found Patricia unloading rounds into some targets. "Hiya Kevin!" Patricia called out over the sound of heavy gunfire. "You here to join me?"

"Uh, I was actually going to go watch some action movies with Trevor and I was wondering if you wanted to join us." Said Kevin. His face felt slightly warm. Was it a fever? Tygan should have noticed if it was.

"I actually have never seen any action movies." Patricia laid down the machine gun and turned to Kevin, raising his eyebrows. "What are they like?"

"Well, it features a lot of combat. Like, I'm talking grenades being tossed, guns being sho-"

Patricia cut in, "Wait wait wait, did you say grenades?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm in!"

Kevin nodded at her. "Okay, you wanna come with me to get Ciara or are you gonna go to the bunks?"

"I'll come with you!" Patricia joined Kevin on his way to the first place Ciara would be; the bar.

The bar looked a lot like it did the other day. There were a few half broken tables paired by half broken chairs, which had a few off duty engineers and scientists sitting on them along with a couple of rookies. The thick stench of shoe polish, bile, and alcohol filled the air around them, accompanied by the sounds of drunken muttering and laughter. A dusty pool table sat in the corner, accompanied by Ciara and a new face.

"Hiya, Cia!" Patricia waved over at her.

"Hey guys." Ciara seemed to be aiming the white ball to the eight ball. After hitting it, it hit the eight ball and launched it into two other balls, that went into the holes. "Booyah! That's two shots for you!"

"Okay, I shall comply." The second woman picked up a shoe polish bottle and poured two shot glasses worth. She then drank them both at once.

Her Black hair was long, and had a braid going down the middle with a priestess kind of look, and her eyes were purple, which was often seen around psionic soldiers. The veins around her arm flowed purple, giving off a strong vibe of psionic power. Only one faction had powers of this magnitude, and those were the Templars. Turning over to them, she spoke in a bold, loud voice.

"I see you are also a friend of Ciara! I am Emma Lynch, and my callsign is Scorch! I am one of the elusive Templars!" She said the last bit as if she was slightly bragging about it, expecting a response. They stayed silent.

"I see you are amazed by what you heard!" Wrapping her arm around Ciara followed by an 'oi!', she let out a hearty laugh. "Well, I can tell you have business with Foster here! I shall leave you be!"

"One question." Kevin asked.

"Yes, friend?"

"Why are you drinking shoe polish?"

"I am currently trying to build up a resistance to poisons!" She sipped a small bit. "I read about an ancient king who did this!"

"Oh, oh, I know this one!" Patricia piped up. "Didn't he try to commit suicide by poison after being invaded, but had to stab himself in the guts?"

This was followed by an awkward silence, which was cut off by a long laugh. "Please, that's how every honourable Templar goes out! Now, I'll leave you fellows be. You seem to have something important to do!" She walked out of the bar, throwing the bottle of shoe polish away.

"You're friend seems… energetic." Kevin stated.

"Yeah. She's a fucking riot." Ciara downed the entire drink she had in one gulp. "She's also tough too. I think it has something to do with her being a Templar." She threw her cup to the side. "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

Before Kevin even opened his mouth, Patricia cut in. "Wanna watch action movies with us?"

"Well, I was going to spend the rest of the day here." Responded Ciara, shrugging.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase? It'll be fun!" Patricia was looking at her with something comparable to minor desperation.

"Ugh, fine." Ciara sighed. "What are you guys watching anyway?"

"Well, we were gonna watch some of the Terminator movies, and maybe Predator, too." Explained Kevin

"You shoulda just said so," responded Ciara, "I've always like his movies."

As they were on their way to their quarters they were chatting idly, when Ciara asked a question; "Why do you like action movies?"

"I don't know, but I guess the main characters kinda remind me of my dad." Answered Kevin with a shrug.

"Sounds like he's awesome guy!" Responded Patricia.

"Well, more like 'was'." He frowned slightly.

A brief awkward silence punctured the air.

"I'm," mumbled Patricia with a solemn face, "So sorry."

"Don't be." Kevin responded "ADVENT's the one who needs to be sorry. That's why I signed up."

"Everyone's lost someone here." Ciara put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. She opened her mouth slightly, as if she was about to speak, but closed it.

They were about to carry on walking, before an explosion shook the Avenger. A siren wailed throughout the halls. Red flashed across the walls.

"Fuck! Get to the armoury!" They ran to, well, the armoury, and bumped into Trevor and Waseme.

"You heard the sirens too?" Patricia asked.

"Well, the explosion is what brought us here." Responded Trevor.

"Guys, less talk, more action." Kevin stated.

They grabbed their guns and ran down the hall, before bumping into a new recruit. He looked bruised and beaten, with a hole in his arm.

"R-run! Ch-Chosen! Chosen! Ge-" a hole in the chest silenced him, as he fell onto the floor silently.

A tall humanoid strolled casually down the corridor. His skin was the colour of lavenders, with a hood obscuring his face. What was visible was a large smile. A large sniper was hanging over his back, which was probably the size of a regular human.

He spoke in a hoarse voice, which was punctuated by a British accent. "I love it when they run off, gives me something to chase." He said, grinning. "And seeing as this is the base of your little party, this is a great way to introduce myself. I am what you people refer to as The Hunter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chosen and Catastrophe

Kevin really didn't care for chit chat right now. He rolled into cover along with the rest of the team, gun ready. The Hunter snapped his finger, as some ADVENT troopers ran into cover behind a corner and fired. Luckily, they missed, but then the Hunter aimed, finger ready on the trigger, with his crosshairs on Waseme.

Waseme moved her arm to reload just in time, as bullet whizzed through the air, hitting her arm instead of her head. "Well, seems like you resistance fighters are harder to hit than the elders' pawns, eh?" He jested.

She cried out, and responded by firing back, hitting and critically wounding a trooper. Patricia was about to throw a Molotov, before being stopped by a sharp "Don't!" from Ciara. Patricia then frowned and finished off the wounded trooper with a shot to the head.

Kevin and Ciara blasted the other trooper to pieces, as Trevor aimed at the Hunter, a red dot on his forehead. "Sorry, but there's room for only one quick talking sniper." He called out, as a round exited his rifle.

The round burrowed into his skull, leaving a hole as he fell to the ground. Trevor had a grin on his face, and opened his mouth to say something before a dry, smug voice piped up; "Then can you tell me why you're still here?"

The Hunter rose, hole still in his head. He then aimed and fired at Trevor, putting a hole straight through his chest. His eyes went wide, as he keeled over. Blood shot out of his mouth as he coughed. Waseme was overwhelmed with shock, which she expressed through an enraged scream.

Rushing at him, she opened fire, with her gremlin following behind. The Hunter was hit several more times, a couple in the head, a couple in the chest, but he still stood, though his condition was starting to show. "I'll give you that shot, but how about I take one myself?" He taunted.

The round hit Waseme in the shoulder, making her unable to shoot. The Hunter cackled, before noticing a humming noise behind him; Waseme's gremlin.

The sharp pain of electricity covered the Hunter's entire body, as he cried out. Whilst this was happening, the squad fired their weapons at him, to which he responded by throwing a concussion grenade on the ground.

Kevin covered his eyes, as every single sense of his burst into great pain. His hearing slowly returned, with the muffled wailing of the alarm growing louder with the groaning of his squadmates following. He looked at where the Hunter was, and saw he had gone. Just as Kevin was about to ask where he went, a frantic voice over the intercom crackled throughout the ship. "The Chosen has entered the bunks, I repeat the Chosen has- GACK!" A gunshot cut him off, with the intercom going silent.

"Well guys, I know where we're going." Ciara reloaded her pistol.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded at her. "Let's go."

Before running off, Kevin saw that Waseme was applying first aid to Trevor. "I'm staying by him for now! I'll catch up when he wakes up!" He nodded at her, before running as fast as he could.

As they ran towards the bunks, they came across a few ADVENT troops. Guns were raised, pointing at each other, before a shout rang across the corridor, getting louder. Emma charged into the fray, slicing the head of a trooper. The next one was impaled. "Pray to your false gods, scum." She whispered, as she pulled the blade out of the squirming body.

She was followed by a man yelling out "go for the gold!" In a thick Swedish accent, as he raised his sword and lowered it in an arc, cutting through a Trooper like bread. He then stabbed the closest one through the mouth, blood coating his sword as he pulled it out.

"Emma, thanks god!" Ciara sighed in relief, "Are you alright, mate?"

"Better than ever, friend!" Laughed Emma, wiping blood off on a nearby wall. "Though I was shot in the stomach two times, I can still fight!" A grin was visible on her face, filled with excitement.

"Wow," Patricia had a face of amazement, "you must be tough!" Upon noticing the new guy, her head tilted. "Who's that?"

"I'm Lucas, but you can call me Zeus." He had thick, shaggy brown hair that draped over his head, with a handlebar moustache surrounding his mouth. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, and his face was surprisingly unscarred.

"Nice to meet ya, but where are you guys going in the first place?" Asked Ciara.

"We're going to clear out the lowly grunts right now. In fact, I think the quicker we depart, the more we can slay, so may you reach wherever the hell you're going!" She ran off, shouting out "For the Templars!" As she did so with Zeus whooping whilst following at an equal pace.

It took them a while to reach the bunks. They kicked the door open, and found the Hunter looking through the DVD pile, mumbling. "Predator… Die Hard… My my, whoever sleeps here must have a great taste." He looked up at the crew, focusing on Kevin. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Glad to see we agree on one thing." Kevin sighed. "Shame you work for ADVENT, shot my friends, almost killing one, mind you, and tried to destroy my home."

"I could say the same for you." The Hunter sighed, mimicking Kevin. "Shame you slaughtered my siblings, almost killed me, mind you, and are planning to take down the Elders."

"Touche." Kevin took a quick shot on him before rolling into cover behind the doorway.

The Hunter just laughed at the freshly made hole in his leg and took this time to enter cover, readying his rifle. "Cheap shot." Ciara took that as an opportunity to fire thrice at him, all directed at the head. Only two hit, with the other hitting a wall.

"Just because they don't kill me, doesn't mean they don't hurt." The Hunter coughed out some blood, before wiping his mouth. "Though, I have to say, you are getting pretty close-"

Patricia fired upon him, cutting out whatever he was going to say. bullets piercing him like a pin cushion. The Hunter was launched back by the force of the impacts, and laughed. He reached for his pistol, which had been knocked aside, and pocketed by Ciara once she reached it. "Mine."

"Didn't think I would be taken down for the first time like this." The Hunter stared at Patricia, his voice being cut out by shudders of pain. "Shot to hell by someone with the mental capacity of a toddler."

A sudden surge of anger washed over Kevin, as he stomped over to the Hunter. "Don't you dare talk about Patricia- or anybody i know- like that!" Kevin growled, kicking him in the gut.

After grunting in pain, the Hunter cackled. "Tough talk for someone like you." He grinned widely, his smile visible under his good. "Well, it's been fun, but I have to go. See ya." A bright purple beam of energy surrounded him, as he disappeared to wherever the hell he came from. It disappeared, along with his pistol that Ciara nicked.

It took the rest of the day for the Resistance to repair the Avenger, along with clearing out the ADVENT troopers left inside and burying the dead. Trevor was in the medbay, still unconscious, so instead of watching the movies he brought without him, the team decided to do their own things. Ciara went back to the bar to drink, followed by Waseme, and Kevin and Patricia to practice with their their shooting.

At first they came up with a game; whoever got the most points wins. The head was worth 50, the body was 30, limbs were 10, and the dick was 60. This idea was scrapped the second Patricia tried to throw a grenade at the targets, and they instead chatted whilst shooting.

"Y'know, this place is my favourite here." Said Patricia.

"i think I can guess why." Kevin responded.

"Yeah, I know, you'd expect me to." Patricia pointed out with a smile. "But I really do love it here. Not because of the fact I get to hold the big guns, though."

"Really?" Kevin was intrigued; his eyebrow raised.

"Yup." Patricia unloaded her clip into target as she spoke, blasting it to pieces.

"Why's that of you don't mind me asking?" Asked Kevin.

"Because I get to think here," Patricia explained as she reloaded, "y'know, come to terms with stuff and all that emotional crap."

"Oh, I think I know what you mean." Stated Kevin. "When my dad died, I would shoot cans to help get rid of my anger."

"Not really." Patricia cut in, "More like, moving on rather than venting." She sighed and fired again upon a target, splintering it.

"Ah." Kevin tutted. "I get it."

"Yeah." Responded Patricia.

Kevin and Patricia carried on practicing until the bell to sleep rang. They walked to their bunk, where Waseme and Ciara were already passed out, and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Buddies and Booze

"Look who's back from the medical wing!" Trevor announced, as he kicked the door open into their bunks. He had a hearty smile on his face, as he held a bottle of some sort of alcohol in one hand and a crushed bullet in the other.

Kevin let out a whoop and Waseme clapped heartily. Ciara stared at the bottle with an eyebrow raised and Patricia looked up from playing with her lighter with a smile..

"Here, for you. Don't know what's in it but you've probably drunk it before." Trevor tossed the bottle to Ciara, and put the crushed bullet on the cabinet next to his bed.

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Patricia, gesturing at the bullet.

"Oh, it was the round I was shot with. Thought I'd keep it." Trevor almost sounded as if he was bragging about almost being shot to death by a lanky purple guy.

"Nice." Kevin nodded. Ciara looked confused for a second, but then started chugging the bottle rather than asking.

"Anyway, I'm thinking we just go to the bar to celebrate my return. Hopefully the drinks won't put another hole in my gut." Trevor chuckled, and made his way to the bar.

Kevin shrugged and followed, with Waseme tagging along and Patricia strolling by Kevin's side. When they arrived, they saw Ciara, who somehow got there first, ordering 5 drinks from the bartender.

"Ciara! Getting the drinks for us already I see?" Trevor exclaimed, as he reached for a cup.

Ciara slapped his hand lightly and swiftly, which then retreated almost instantly. "These are for me."

They all sat down on the available seats. Trevor, Waseme and Patricia on one table, and Kevin and Ciara on the other.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kevin asked, intrigued.

"I have my ways." Said Ciara in a matter-of-factly way. She had almost finished half the cup already.

"Alright then, keep your secrets." Kevin had a visible smile on his face. He then ordered a drink from the bartender, who passed it towards him. "Thanks." He said with a light nod, before he took a sip.

It tasted like a boot got covered in bitter, and was then crushed down into a powder before being mixed with vodka and shoe polish.

His eyes went wide as his eyes started to water, with his tongue being assaulted with the vile taste. He gagged but managed to keep his mouth closed. Deciding that this was enough, he spat it out onto the potted plant, coughing and gagging slightly.

"Holy fuck, how do you stomach that?" Kevin coughed out. The bartender gave him a dirty look.

"It is best vodka resistance can buy with spare budget. Treat with some respect." He growled. The man was reaching the seven foot mark, with a lengthy moustache and an angry glare. He looked like he could be Arnold Schwarzenegger's dad.

"I'm sorry. And I'm not apologizing to you, but to the Commander." Kevin added on, slightly annoyed. He didn't think he could beat this guy in a fight even if he did have a gun. They would probably bounce off his abs.

"I do not care." The bartender went back to cleaning his cups. "Your sorry is like gibberish. It means nothing. Like you."

Ciara was snickering slightly as Kevin's face went red. He normally would have been embarrassed by fact that he was just been done like that, but right now his main concern was whether or not Patricia saw it. He had no idea why. Luckily she was just idly chatting with Waseme and Trevor, though he did feel a slight twinge of jealousy for some reason. He just watched her for a minute or two with a smile on his face.

"Kevin? Keviiiiin? You there buddy?" Ciara's slurred voice quickly snapped him back to reality. He immediately sat straight and had a rosy tint to his face.

"Yes why do you ask?" Kevin's voice was slightly high pitched, as he spoke in a rapid fire speed.

Ciara chuckled slightly, breath stinking of alcohol. "You liiiiike her!"

Kevin's face went even redder. "I-I have no idea what your talking about."

Ciara laughed harder, sounding like a donkey. A couple of guys gave him a thumbs up from the background. "Kevin likes Patricia! Kevin likes Patricia!" She said in a singsong voice. Kevin's blush became stronger, as he shushed Ciara before quickly looking at Patricia. She hadn't noticed somehow. Good.

"The player and the pyromaniac… how adorable!" Ciara had a goofy smile on her face, as she quickly chugged her 7th cup. "You should go ask her!"

"Wha-? No! It's too soon!" He had brought his voice to a whisper. "I-I've only known her for just less than a week! N-not that I'm interested."

"And? I knew Emma for less than a day when I first met her, though we did break up within the first month…" Ciara stopped for a second to think. "Actually, your idea is better."

"What idea?" Patricia asked chipperly. She was standing behind Kevin's back.

"Uhhhhhhhh, the idea to play truth or dare pool rather than strip poker?" Kevin quickly recovered and immediately regretted his decision.

"Oh, but strip poker sounds like fun-" Patricia said before being immediately cut out.

"How about we bring it to a vote?!" Kevin sounded a bit panicky. "Trevor! Waseme! Strip poker or truth or dare pool!?"

"Pool!" Waseme shouted out. She had the words 'boss ass bitch' written on her head, and also had Trevor's glasses on upside down

"Poke- I mean pool!" Responded Trevor, quickly changing his answer after a glare from Waseme.

"Three beats two! Pool it is!" Kevin punctuated the sentence with a nervous chuckle.

They all got up and went to the dusty pool table, and grabbed a pool cue each. The balls were already in a triangular formation. Ciara stood by the table. "The rules are that for every ball rolled into the hole, you get to choose a person to date or question. Now, I call dibs on first!"

Ciara then aimed the for tip of the triangle formation, and sent the white ball rolling at a rapid pace. Balls were rolling all over the place. One of them slowed down and ended up close to the edge, teetering slightly. After swearing under her breath, she let Trevor go next.

Trevor aimed for the ball teetering on the edge. It wasn't too hard really. Once the ball had been finally knocked over, he turned to Ciara. "Seeing as ya fucked the first one up, truth or dare?" His voice was as slurred as a sailors, his breath reeking.

"Truth, please." Ciara at this point was supportive herself on the pool table, hammered.

After thinking for a bit Trevor finally asked his question. "Why do you drink?"

Ciara sighed for a second, and thought. She finally answered. "To forget, as cliche as it fuckin sounds."

"Ah." Trevor tutted. An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. "Well, your turn Waseme!!"

Waseme then aimed and knocked two balls into a hole with a perfectly calculated strike. She smiled slightly and smugly, and fist bumped the air. "Yes! Okay, so Patricia, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please!" Patricia requested.

"Why do you obsess over fire so much?" Waseme asked, giggling. Her laughter slowed as she saw Patricia's face go solemn.

"It saved me when I was a little." Patricia voice was a mixture of casualness and emptiness. It sounded eerily calm. "It kept me warm when I ran. It kept ADVENT away." All of a sudden, her voice went back to it's normal, chipper self. "Anywho, my turn!"

She grabbed the cue and knocked the white ball into the red ball. It knocked around a bit before slowly, slowly rolling into the hole. She then turned to Waseme. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, bitch." Slurred Waseme.

"How did you get so smart?" Asked Patricia.

"Liking computer science, studying regularly from the age of five, and plenty of juice." Waseme punctuated this by chugging her drink, pinching her nose. "Woo!"

Kevin then took the cue and tried to knock the green ball into the hole, but failed. Miserably. The white ball rolled into the hole. "... Fuck."

"Ding ding ding! Looks like ya have to do a dare!" Chortled Ciara. She took 2 more shots before shaking her head swiftly and looking at Kevin, grinning. "I da ya to kiss Patricia."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dares and Discussion

Kevin's eyes would have almost reached the size of dinner plates with nervousness, but luckily he suppressed this. Ciara was staring at him with drunken amusement, leaning on the table as Trevor was suppressing a laugh. Waseme was just trying to steal Ciara's shades, and would constantly get her hand slapped away. Patricia raised her eyebrows slightly, but didn't react in any significant way. Her cheeks were also red, but perhaps it was from the drink?

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ciara taunted, raising a smug smile on her face.

After taking a deep breath, Kevin thought about it. Should he kiss her? Would it ruin their friendship? Would it be weird? Would she like it? Would he get slapped? Was she sober enough to remember? These questions zoomed across his mind as if he was a child with ADHD trying to focus, his cheeks growing hot.

In the end, he started to slowly walk up to her, his cheeks red. Patricia giggled and licked her lips idly. "Better now than never!"

Kevin's heart beated like jackhammer, as he swallowed before puckering his lips. Before he could do anything, Patricia just pecked his lips. Slowly, a full 5 seconds passed before Kevin processed what went on. Another 2 passed before the red in his cheeks spread across his face like a trend, making it resemble a tomato. Patricia giggled at this, whilst Ciara was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Waseme was just clapping swiftly as Trevor's face went purple with contained laughter.

Trevor only uttered one thing. "He got the P."

"Um, uh," Hopelessly, Kevin muttered, trying to process what to say. Eventually, and by eventually I mean about a few seconds later, he mumbled the word "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Patricia chuckled, a smile on her face.

Silently, Kevin then just silently passed the cue to Ciara. She grabbed it and tried to aim for the eightball, before just throwing the cue aside. "Fuck it! Let's just do dares! I'll go first." She slurred. "Oi, Kevvie poo, Dare me!"

Kevin thought for a solid minute, before smiling to himself. Maybe it was that sip of booze he spat out talking, but if he had to kiss a friend, shouldn't she?

"I dare you to kiss Emma."

Ciara, without second thought, shot out of the chair as if it was a trampoline. Immediately after, she started to walk over to Emma (who was currently by the couches) and appeared to talk to her; it was hard to hear her with the crowd smothering their speech. Then, without warning, Emma just kissed Ciara. And it wasn't just a simple peck. Finally, After Emma pulled out of the kiss, she shook Ciara's hand with a smile, before Ciara returned to the group. "Donezo."

Raising his eyebrows, Kevin just nodded and turned to Trevor. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, man." Nodded Trevor.

"How did you get into the resistance?"

After giving a devious chuckle, Trevor cracked his knuckles. "So, I was bored one day as my illegal consumer goods dealer was late, so I thought 'hey, why not live today with a little adventure?' That was when I hijacked a tank-"

"You hijacked and ADVENT Tank?!" Patricia called out, a smile on her face. "What was it like? What did you do with it?"

"Patience, woman, patience. As I was saying, I hijacked a tank and took it for a drive. I gave some ADVENT officers a wave, but I think waving hello means 'your mum looks like Danny Devito' in their language as they started to shoot at me. I just continued driving until I broke through the walls and kept on going. Eventually, I came across a sniper tower and hopped out, grabbed the provided shovel and started to bang at the poles until they collapsed, which was when I saw that it wasn't an ADVENT sniper tower. It was the Reapers'! I almost had another cap put in my head, besides the one I'm wearing, but instead they decided to hand me over to you guys. After hearing about my tank theft, I was offered death or a place here. So, now would be the best chance to say I'm a ghost."

Kevin and Ciara let out a slight chortle at the last bit, whilst Patricia and Waseme collapsed in laughter, barely able to breath. However, he didn't know if Trevor was making up half of all of it, not that he cared. Guess he was that kinda guy.

"So, now that I've said my shitty story, Waseme?"

"Yah?" Waseme wheezed, stilled stifling laughter.

"Truth or Dare?" Asked Trevor, raising an eyebrow.

"Trutherino."

"Aight. Where did you come from?" Trevor inquired, struggling to stay upright. "Like, where did ya grow up?"

"Scotland, ya wee wank." Waseme boomed in an obviously fake yet very thick Scottish accent. "But in all seriousness, I actually am from Scotland."

"So, thoughts on haggis?"

"Disgusting."

"Huh. Alright, Ciara your turn."

Mischievously, Ciara gave a drunken chuckle, before turning to Waseme. "Oi! Truth or dare, ya cunt!"

Waseme put her finger and her thumb onto her chin in thought whilst raising an eyebrow, before stating "Truth."

"Okay, okay, from a scale of one to ten, how much would you want to fuck Trevvy poo?"

Upon hearing those words, Kevin was given the bizarre urge to laugh.

"I don't know about that, chief." Waseme slurred. "Probably gonna have to go with a fat nope outta ten!"

Trevor, who was currently staring at Emma with one eye threatening to close, suddenly shouted out "Thank FUCK!"

"What, am I not hot enough for ya?" Waseme grumbled, struggling to stand as she walked in a fashion reminiscent of a Faceless.

"Nah, it's more like you're more of a big sis. It'd be like being the average redneck. Except that we're not white. And also, you're ace anyway."

"Eh. You've fucked worse."

Kevin, sensing a potential argument, intervened with him being the only sober minded one. "Okay, before we open that can of worms, Patricia! You want a turn?"

Patricia, idly flicking at her lighter (which was giving the bartender a slight heart attack in the background), nodded before clumsily turning to Trevor. "Truth Dare?" she slurred.

"Truth _or_ dare, and I'm not a fucking pussy, so dare."

"Alright." Patricia pulled some cloth out of a Molotov special and tied it tight around Trevor's eyes, before spinning him around. "So, stick ya hand out! Whoever you're pointing at when I stop spinning ya have to smooooch~!"

Trevor did as he was told, and when he stopped spinning, took off the blindfold. Who was he pointing at? Why, only Emma! His cheeks started to glow like hot coals, as Ciara pushed him gently from behind. "Well? Go on! Clap them cheeks!"

"Ciara, he's only gonna kiss her."

"Which is why I said clap them cheeks! Like, the ones on her face ya dolt!"

Clumsily, Trevor stumbled over to a much more drunk Emma than before, with her drink being replaced with a bottle of rat poison. He seemingly spoke to her (with his speech having been smothered by the crowd like an unwanted baby), before he was quickly cut out by Emma's hearty laughter, before she kissed him deeply with the speed of a cheetah. After ten full seconds, she pulled out and patted him on the back before he drunkenly wandered back to them, shouting out "holy FUCK!" before promptly passing out onto a chair.

The rest of the group just looked at him, with Waseme stealing a blanket of some random guy and putting it over Trevor.

"Alright. It's time, fuckers. Anyone got a paper and some pens-" Ciara was cut out by Waseme slamming a pink and fleshy pencil case which seemed to be made of Sectoid skin. Concerningly, it was threatening to explode in a shower of pens at any time. She opened it up and gave a pen to everyone, along with a sheet of paper which was torn into 4.

"As I was saying before this beautiful son, er, daughter of a bitch brought us some stationary, write fuckin truth, y'all."

Everyone did as they were told, each taking their time. Kevin thought long or hard, before choosing (despite himself internally screaming at himself) the idea 'Kiss marry kill; Bradford, Emma, Kevin'". Ciara took her cap off and held it out, at which everyone put it in. Roughly, she shook the hat and held it it out.

"Waseme, take one."

Like a child in a lucky dip, Waseme carefully took the sheet she saw and started reading it out loud. "What were the names of my parents… Hey! This was mine!" She shouted out, slightly annoyed. "No, Ciara, I don't want a new one. My mum was called Huisaeng Yonggam, a Korean lady. My dad? He gave me his name, which was her grandmother's name. Long story, nan wanted a girl. He was kind of a wank, but he's my dad so I can't complain. And no, he didn't die. He's just dead to me. He became one of them ADVENT scientist wankers."

"Understandable." Slurred an extremely drunk Ciara, before passing the hat to Kevin. Quickly, he took one that read; "Who is your crush?"

Kevin immediately smudged the wet ink, chuckling awkwardly. "I, uh, can't read mine."

"Oh?" Ciara grasped the paper and read it, before scrunching it up and tossing it aside. "Fuck it. I'll make one up for you." Ciara took a moment to think. "Would you rather, uh, kiss the Hunter or the Speaker?"

Patricia made an over exaggerated gag sound, which Kevin couldn't help but find adorable and lightly chuckle to.

"Tough choice. Both options suck." Kevin sighed, before announcing "The Speaker. At least he doesn't look like an anorexic grimace."

Merrily, Ciara laughed before taking a huge swig. "I'd kill em. Anyway, Patricia's turn."

Patricia took out her dare with a glare of determination, before reading it out. "'Kiss marry kill; Bradford, Emma, Kevin'. Well, Uh, I'd kiss Emma (not Kevin because I've already kissed him), marry Kevin and kill Dadford."

"Didn't you mean Bradford?"

"No. Dadford. He's cool but I wouldn't kiss or marry a dad figure! That's called incest! It's gross!"

"Well, I gotta agree. Don't want webbed children. Anywho, my turn." Ciara mumbled, before merrily grabbing a sheet. "Aight. Aight. This one says 'dare punch someone in the face.' Okay!"

Ciara immediately went over to some guy with long brown hair and muscles like a greek sculpture, before clocking him around the jaw. He immediately collapsed, with his friends rushing to his aid. Ciara then tauntingly flexed her muscles, gave a victory cry, and… blacked out like a broken bulb.

Kevin sighed, before going over and hauling her over his shoulder. She was the heaviest woman she had carried, and not because of fat. Anyway, he brought her over to Patricia who picked Trevor up and hauled him over his shoulder with a greater amount of ease. Thankfully, Waseme helped carry Ciara so Kevin didn't die. The group then carried their drunken pals over to their bunks, before dropping them in their beds. Patricia gave off a yawn, before quickly kicking off her armor to reveal her PJs (a white tank top and pink cotton trousers) and falling into bed. She instantly blacked out. Smiling to himself, Kevin went over to her and gently tucked her in.

Kevin then fell onto his bed and started to drift off.

AUTHORS NOTE: The next chapter is going to be written by a friend, and if it goes well i might co-write this with them. Let me know what yall think!


End file.
